DxD: Lancelot
by Novility
Summary: Lance is a devil who strives to find someone as strong as him, Follow him as he fights strays, terrorists and other threats to the devil world. OC Story starting the day before the 3 leader summit.


**Hey guys welcome to the story of Lance, my OC. Some may recognise my writing from an older account but I decided to make a new account to get a fresh start. Hope you guys enjoy my first OC story. The story starts a few night before the attack of the khaos brigade in late season 2.**

Chapter 1

"You might as well give up, you have no chance at beating me you filthy stray!" Lance shouted at the rogue standing mere metres from him, mutated beyond belief.

"Who are you and how are you so powerful!?" The devil spat.

"I'm Lance and I've been tasked with your disposal, that's all you need to know." He smirked.

"I'll kill you, you insolent worm!." The devil lunged towards Lance with his mutated arms trying to grab the young devil. Lance vanished into thin air, reappearing behind the filthy stray. Lance charged towards to the devil piercing the mutilated stomach of this disgusting beast with his lance. The devil spat up blood as he fell to his knees.

"Your movements are sloppy; you let your guard down and ended getting a lance through the stomach." He laughed sticking to his cocky demeanour.

"All this….power….just to…die to a…child." The devil struggled to speak as his arms gave way, smacking his head on the floor.

"Aw come on you got Frostlass dirty, that I will not forgive." Lance retracted his weapon out of the bloody devil's stomach.

"You are a stray and you have abandoned your master, for that you shall pay the ultimate price." Lance summoned a light blue crest in his hand and within seconds, the ground beneath the stray lit up with the same blue crest.

"*sigh* damn strays." Suddenly the crest exploded with energy freezing the stray before utterly shattering him to pieces.

"Well my work here is done, I'm going home." Lance summoned a magic circle and teleported back to underworld to rest. Lance arrived home to be greeted by Ragna, his trusted friend. He smiled and shook Ragna's hand.

"How was your assignment bro?" Ragna asked excitedly.

"Just another stray, I'm starting to worry that I'll never find someone as strong as me." Lance laughed.

"Haha you're always so cocky." Ragna was used to Lance's cocky attitude, as they had been friends ever since they were little.

"How about we have a drink? I've got sake." Lance wandered into his living room, opening up a cabinet and revealing a bottle of sake.

"I'd love one." Ever since they turned eighteen, Ragna and Lance often finished off their evening with a few drinks and some laughs. Lance poured 2 glasses of sake before returning the bottle to cabinet.

"You know Ragna sometimes I miss the old days, the days we spent in school." Lance gazed out his window, looking out into the distant night of the underworld.

"Haha yeah we were quite the rivals weren't we?" Ragna chuckled.

"That we were my friend." Lance smiled.

 **The Next Day**

Lance gazed out the window waiting on his next assignment. The sun had just come up and Lance knew that it would not be long until he would receive another boring assignment.

"Incoming Transition from Sirzechs." Lance's receiver beeped.

"Ah Sirzechs, what do I owe the pleasure?" Lance leaned backed in chair, sipping his glass of water.

"I have an urgent assignment for you Lance." Sirzechs and Lance had been friends of sort for a few years now.

"Hmm, another stray?" Lance asked soundly very disinterested.

"Unfortunately not, I'm afraid terrorists have entered sectors 37, 52 and 87. I need you in sector 87." Sirzechs ended the transmission.

"Terrorists huh? I better get going." Lance stood up, summoning a magic circle. Lance arrived to find the outskirts of the city in ruins. Terrorists in black cloaks destroying building after building.

"Well then, let's get started." Lance opened his jacket pocket and pulled out his familiar Leonidas, a frost whelp small enough to fit in his pocket.

"Alright buddy you wanna transform for me?" Lance always had a little soft spot for his familiar. Leonidas nodded and leaped from Lance's hand onto the ground. The whelp disappearing into a cloud of smoke before emerging as a full-grown dragon. Lance patted his head.

"Alright go get em." Leonidas shot out into the sky, breathing ice onto the unsuspecting terrorists. Lance soon followed piercing though several terrorists with his lance.

"I thought this was going to be fun, this is just boring." Lance said making quick work of dozens of these terrorists.

"Who dares meddle in our affairs?" Lance turned to see a lone devil behind him. Long dark hair, red eyes and wearing a similar cloak to the other terrorists.

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"I am Lucio, a proud member of the chaos brigade. And who might you be?" The devil smirked, arms crossed.

"My name is Lance and I have been tasked with the extermination of these terrorists." Lance turned his full attention to Lucio leaving Leonidas to deal with the terrorists.

"Hmm Lance I can't say I've heard of you but none the less you seem to be quite strong. Would you possibly want to join the Khaos Brigade?" Lucio chuckled to him.

"I have no interest in such a low organisation." Lance readied Frostlass, ready to strike.

"Well that's a shame; I guess I'll have to kill you instead." Lucio's hand lit up with the crest of infinity before readying a spear of demonic energy. Lucio launched the spear directly at Lance; he smacked away the spear, causing it to explode.

"Hmm stronger than I thought, maybe I'll have to use my sacred gear on you." Lucio grinned summoning a dark red spear, the point shaped like a dragon's head.

"This is Encursio, the dragon spear. My sacred gear." Lucio spun the spear around a few times.

"Impressive, you may actually prove a challenge to me. You ready?"

"Oh of course, let's do this!" They both vanished, moving too quickly to be seen even by most devils. The sounds of hacking and slashing echoed across the battlefield. Leonidas continued to wipe out the terrorists, munching one in his mouth.

"You're not so bad Lance, I underestimated you." Lucio reappeared.

"Same to you Lucio but can you keep up when I activate level 2?" Frostlass began to glow.

"Level 2?" Lucio watched as Frostlass transformed into two smaller swords. The blades made of crystal ice, so cold that it was said to freeze lava. Lance just smirked as he gripped the swords in each hand. Lance vanished again, appearing behind Lucio. He aimed to stab through his heart but was deflected by the mighty power of Lucio's spear. Lance leapt back before disappearing into thin air again.

"You're quick, but you are no match for me." Lucio smirked disappearing as well. Sparks were all that could be seen as Frostlass and Encursio clashed across the battlefield. Neither one of them had even broken a sweat at this point. The clashing of metal continued to echo through the area, some terrorists turned their attention to the intense battle happening below them. Leonidas make quick work of these terrorists, crushing them in-between his teeth.

"So why are you doing this, why are you attacking the underworld?" Lance asked.

"To help Katerea of course." He grinned.

"Katerea? As in Katerea Leviathan?" Lance had heard of her before, she was the next heir to the leviathan household before Serafall came along.

"The very same, she is in another sector right now fighting Sirzechs." Lucio explained.

"No shit Sirzechs wasn't kidding this thing is pretty big." Lance mumbled to himself. Lance could tell Lucio was strong, He knew he had to activate Level 3.

"Frostlass Level 3!" Lance combined the swords back into a single weapon, the blades conjoined fusing together into a curved blade. The hilt extended out 2 metres forming a scythe. The blade made of the same crystal ice from before.

"Impressive, I don't think I've ever seen such a versatile sacred gear before." Lucio smirked.

"Yeah frostlass is pretty unique. Now where we?" Lance smiled.

"You know you should really reconsider my offer." Lucio held his hand out.

"Join us and you'll have power beyond belief, women falling off you." Lance dashed towards Lucio, quickly severing his arm. Lucio's grin was gone.

"How dare you, you fucking worm!" Lucio charged, gripping Encursio in his remaining hand. Lucio swung his spear but Lance dodged it. Lance wrapped his blade around Lucio's neck before dashing off at the speed of sound; severing Lucio's head clean off. Lucio's lifeless body dropped to the floor, creating a large pool of blood. Lance picked up Lucio's severed head. Surprisingly he was still alive, he grinned.

"You bested me Lance." He coughed.

"Don't you die on me, you're going to give Sirzechs all the information he wants." Lance pulled out a small square crystal.

"What's that?"

"New tech, It's for capturing anyone that might have information." Lance pressed a button of the crystal making it expand. He shoved Lucio's head into the crystal and sealed it shut.

"You can't honestly think I'll survive long without a body, without a heart." Lucio laughed.

"These containers are made from healing crystals; they have enough charge to keep you alive for a few hours." Lucio's smile vanished.

"Leonidas, finish them off quickly now buddy." Lance yelled. Leonidas nodded and quickly finished the few remaining terrorists.

"Alright let's go buddy." Leonidas returned to his cute whelp self and jumped back into Lance's pocket.

"Let's get you to Sirzechs, shall we?" Lance opened up a magic circle and teleported to Sirzechs' Office.

"Welcome back Lance, I see you bought a friend." Sirzechs smiled, sitting back in his chair.

"Yes this is Lucio and He's a servant of Katerea Leviathan." Lance placed the container on Sirzechs' desk.

"Yes we had a run in with her today, Azazel handled her quite well."

"My master is dead…?"

"Indeed she is." Sirzechs directed his attention to Lucio.

"No...Katerea." Lucio burst into tears.

"Lance thank you for your efforts today, Leave Lucio to me." Sirzechs stood up and shook Lance's hand.

"No problem Sirzechs, this was way more fun than all the strays I've been dealing with lately." Lance waved goodbye before teleporting home.


End file.
